Eine andere Zukunft
by Kara727
Summary: Was wäre passiert, wenn Peter auf den Deal von Neal nicht eingegangen wäre?
1. Prolog

Kate war nicht mehr hier. Die Klarheit machte sich ganz langsam in Neals Bewusstsein breit. Es gab keine Spur mehr. Alles endete hier; im Apartment, das sie gemeinsam so lange zusammen bewohnt hatten. Mit der Flasche, aus der sie so oft zusammen Wein getrunken hatten. Sie hatte ihn verlassen.

Neal seufzte und langsam wurde ihm klar, was das für ihn bedeuten würde. Er war verloren. In seinem Körper schrie alles nach Flucht, doch er rührt sich nicht vom Fleck. Wo sollte er auch hin gehen. Nach vier Jahren im Gefängnis hatte er niemanden mehr. Alle seine ehemaligen Freunde waren irgendwo in der Welt verstreut. Ja, er hatte Mozzie, auf ihn könnte er zählen. Aber er wollte dieses Leben nicht mehr. Er wollte mit Kate zusammen altern, sesshaft werden und vielleicht sogar eine Familie gründen.

Das Geräusch von Fussschritten riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken. Er wollte rennen, doch sein Körper blieb einfach sitzen und sein Blick starr weiter auf die Flasche in seinen Händen gerichtet.

„Wie ich sehe ist Kate ausgezogen?" tönte es hinter seinem Rücken hervor. Neal machte sich nicht die Mühe sich umzudrehen, er erkannte die Stimme sofort. Peter Burke. Wer auch sonst? Er seufzte laut heraus und realisierte langsam, dass es wirklich vorbei war. Er würde zurück ins Gefängnis gehen und das nicht nur für die restlichen drei Monate.

„Hat sie dir darin eine Nachricht darin hinterlassen?"

„Die Flasche ist die Nachricht"

„Es ist lange her"

„Ja, ein paar Jahre würde ich sagen. Mehr oder weniger."

„Bist du bewaffnet?"

„Du weisst, dass ich Waffen nicht mag."

„Die haben mich gefragt, warum ein kluger Typ flieht, wenn er nur noch drei Monate absitzen muss"

„Ich nehme an, du hast es herausgefunden"

„Kate sagt zu dir im Gefängnis Adios und verschwindet. Die Spur endet hier. Aber das weisst du ja bereits. „

„Ich kam zwei Tage zu spät."

„Und dennoch, du hast nur eineinhalb Monate gebraucht um aus dem Gefängnis auszubrechen. Verdammt beeindruckend"

Neal lachte ab dieser Bemerkung. Als würde es jetzt noch irgendetwas bedeuten. Peter hebte das Funkgerät und meldet: „ Es ist alles klar. Der Zielperson ist identifiziert und unbewaffnet."

Das zog Neals Interesse auf sich. Ein letztes Fünkchen von einem Fluchtversuch regte sich in Neal, auch wenn er noch so kläglich war. „Sind wir umzingelt?"

Peter nickte nur.

„Wie viele?

„Inklusive meine Agenten und Marshals, ziemlich alle.

Neal nahm die Information mit Resignation auf. An Flucht war jetzt definitiv nicht mehr zu denken. Es war endgültig vorbei.

„Wie heisst die Botschaft?"

„Leb wohl"

Peter lachte verächtlich auf. „Frauen"

„Die geben dir dafür noch einmal vier Jahre. Weisst du das?"

„Ist mir egal"

Peter schaute ihn ungläubig an. Neal drehte langsam den Kopf in seine Richtung und begann sein schelmisches Lächeln zu zeigen.

„Den Anzug hast du auch schon angehabt als du mich das letzte Mal verhaftet hast."

„Klassiker geraten nie aus der Mode"

Neal lächelte und stand auf. Langsam ging er auf Peter zu, als etwas auf seinem Anzug seinen Blick auf sich zog. Bedächtig um Peter nicht nervös zu machen, fasste er auf seine Schulter und zupfte eine kleine Faser vom Anzug.

„Weisst du was das ist?"

„Keine Ahnung. Das stammt von einem Fall, an dem ich gearbeitet habe, bevor ich mich mit dir beschäftigen musste."

„Wirst du ihn schnappen?"

Peter schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich weiss nicht. Er ist gut. Vielleicht so gut wie du."

Eine Idee zuckte durch Neals Kopf. Eine Chance, die er packen würde. „Was ist es dir Wert zu erfahren, was das hier ist? Ein Besuch im Gefängnis?"

„Wovon sprichst du?"

„Wenn ich dir sage, was das hier ist. Und zwar jetzt gleich, kommst du dann in einer Woche zu mir ins Gefängnis? Nur ein Besuch?"

„Okay"

„Das ist der Sicherheitsstreifen für den neuen kanadischen Hunderter"

Plötzlich hörte man die Türe mit einem lauten Knall aufspringen und die Schreie von Polizisten. Sofort streckte Neal seine Hände über den Kopf in der Erwartung festgenommen zu werden. Peter starrte ihn währenddessen nur ungläubig an. Die FBI- Agenten erreichten ihn, drückten seine Arme hinter den Rücken und fesselten ihn mit Handschellen.

„Eine Woche", wiederholte er, während er langsam von drei Männer gleichzeitig rückwärts aus dem Raum gezerrt wurde. Draussen angekommen, wurde er von einem ganzen Heer von Autos, Polizisten und auch vereinzelten Schaulustigen in Empfang genommen. Und das alles nur für Ihn, den grossen Neal Caffrey, schmunzelte er vor sich hin. Unsanft wurde er gegen ein Auto gedrückt und von oben bis unten abgetastet. Das einzige was sie jedoch fanden waren die Hundert Dollar, die er am Flughafen bekommen hatte.

„Hey, seid nicht so grob zu ihm", tönte Peters Stimme von hinten. Neal versuchte seinen Kopf zu drehen um ihn anzusehen, da wurde er auch schon ins Auto hineingedrängt. Sobald die Türe zugeknallt worden war, fuhr es auch schon los. Er konnte nur noch einen kurzen Blick auf Peters Gesicht erhaschen, der dem Auto nachblickte.

Neal konnte nur hoffen, dass er sein Versprechen einhielt und ihn in einer Woche wirklich besuchen würde. Das war das einzige war ihm im Moment ein wenig Hoffnung gab.

Der Weg zurück zum Gefängnis verlief schweigend. Niemand sprach mit ihm und Neal hatte zur Abwechslung auch kein Bedürfnis die zwei Agenten bei Laune zuhalten. Sie passierten das Tor und bevor Neal sich versah, befand er sich auch schon wieder im Inneren des Gefängnis. Doch ausser zwei Gefängniswärter empfing ihn kein applaudierendes Begrüssungskomitee.

„Na Caffrey, warst aber nicht lange weg", begrüsste ihn der ältere der Beiden und nahm ihn in Empfang. „Wir haben deine Zelle zum Glück noch keinem anderen vergeben."

„Da hatte ich aber Glück. Nichts geht über mein bequemes Bett." feixte Neal zurück. Er würde ihn die Genugtuung nicht geben und zeigen, dass er betrübt war. Zusammen gingen sie den gleichen Weg noch einmal, den er vor fast vier Jahren schon gegangen war. Fotos machen, ausziehen, noch einmal durchsuchen lassen, duschen und ihn neue schöne Kleider wechseln.

Mit Handschellen wurden seine Hände wieder auf den Rücken gefesselt und er wurde ihn eine Wartezelle mit einer dicken Plexiglasscheibe gesperrt. Neal setzte sich auf die Bank und zerrte an den Fesseln. Doch bald gab er auf und sank ruhig in sich zusammen. Er hatte weder die Hilfsmittel noch die Energie um aus den Handschellen zu kommen. Und was sollte es schon bringen. Weit würde er so oder so nicht kommen. Es würde sich wohl einiges ändern. Hoffentlich kam er nicht ihn Isolationshaft, das würde er nicht aushalten.

Seine Gedanken kehrten sofort zu Kate zurück. Wo war sie hin und vor allem weshalb? Irgendetwas war faul an der Sache, da war sich Neal sicher. So oder so musste er Mozzie kontaktieren. Sein letzter verzweifelter Versuch hier herauszukommen. Neal war sich nicht sicher ob er ihm helfen würde. Mozzie hasste das Gefängnis überalles. Er hatte ihn über die Jahre nie besucht, was aber okay war für Neal. Er konnte es verstehen.

Er wusste nicht wie viel Zeit vergangen war, als die Zellentür sich öffnete und ein Wärter erschien.

„Komm Neal, deine Zelle ist jetzt bereit".

Neal stand auf und folgte ihm. Als sie bei seiner Zelle angekommen waren, bemerkte er auch sofort, auf was er gewartet hatte. Seine Zelle war leer geräumt. Kein einziger Gegenstand war mehr zu sehen. Der Wärter schloss die Tür auf, nahm Neal die Fesseln ab und stiess ihn sanft ihn sein altes Zuhause rein.

„Hey, kann ich einen Teil meiner Sachen wieder irgendwie zurückbekommen?" Neal drehte sich zum Wärter um und ergriff verzweifelt die Gitterstäbe.

„Im Moment wird alles noch durchsucht und von der Gefängnisleitung geprüft. Einen Teil bekommst du sicher wieder zurück. Mehr kann ich dir bis jetzt nicht sagen. In ein paar Tagen wird das Justizdepartement deine Strafe bestimmen, bis dahin darfst du deine Zelle vorläufig nicht verlassen. Fluchtrisiko. Sorry Neal. Brauchst du noch was?"

„Nein danke. Ich weiss es zu schätzen." antwortete Neal höflich. Das konnte ja toll werden. Er brauchte seine Sachen. Er legte sich auf seine Pritsche, zog die Beine an und begann sich einen Plan auszudenken, wie er Peter davon überzeugen wollte, ihn aus dem Gefängnis zulassen.


	2. 1 Kapitel

Neal erwachte von lautem Getrampel und dem Krachen von Zellentüren. Es war Abend und die anderen Gefangenen wurden für die Nacht in ihre Zellen gesperrt. Ach ja, er erinnerte sich, er war ausgebrochen. Er hatte es tatsächlich geschafft; aber Kate war nicht mehr da gewesen und dann hatte Peter ihn wieder geschnappt und zurück ins Gefängnis verfrachten lassen. Neal rappelte sich auf und schaute sich um. Doch die Aussicht aus seiner Zelle hinaus hatte sich nicht verändert: Gitter und Beton, Fenster mit Gitter und Überwachungskameras. Er seufzte und versuchte nicht daran zu denken, dass Kate verschwunden war. Das war das schlimmste an allem. Er musste sich ablenken und so begann er sich darauf zu konzentrieren, welches Gemälde er als erstes stehlen würde, sobald er wieder draussen war.

Einer seiner Mitgefangen blieb vor seiner Zellentür stehen und grinste hämisch.

„Hey Caffrey, schon wieder zurück? Hat es dir draussen nicht gefallen? Hattest wohl Heimweh?"

Ein paar Andere stimmten in sein Gelächter ein. Ein Wärter griff dazwischen.

„Vorwärts, weiter in eure Zellen. Lasst Caffrey in Ruhe."

Neal ignorierte sie alle. Er war schliesslich Neal Caffrey. Sollten sie doch denken was sie wollten. Irgendwie würde er schon einen Weg finden, hier wieder raus zukommen. Hoffnung und Glaube war alles. Wenn man selber nicht daran glaubte, was man sagte, glaubten es die anderen einem schon gar nicht. Wenn er selbst noch fest daran glaubte ein Ass im Ärmel zu haben, konnte er auch alle anderen täuschen.

Die letzte Türen wurden geschlossen und eine kurze Zeit später kontrollierte ein Wärter die Zellen, ob auch alle Gefangenen dort waren, wo sie hingehörten. Er blieb vor Neals Zelle stehen.

„Hey Caffrey. Alles in Ordnung?"

„Hmmn."

„Du hast dein Essen nicht angerührt. Willst du es noch?"

Erst jetzt bemerkte Neal das Tablett mit seinem Abendessen, dass am Boden neben der Tür stand.

„Nein, danke. Ich habe im Moment keinen Appetit. Aber darf ich etwas fragen?"

„Ja klar?"

„Könnte ich eventuell einen Stift haben. So wie es aussieht bleibe ich wohl noch eine Weile hier. Nicht das ich einen Tag vergesse!"

Neal zeigte mit seinem Blick zur Zellenwand mit den Strichen hinüber. „Ich gebe ihn auch gleich wieder zurück" beteuerte er mit einer mitleidigen Unschuldsmiene. Und es schien zu funktionieren; der Wärter zögerte kurz und meinte dann: „Ich schaue mal was ich machen kann!"

Er schloss die Tür auf, zog das immer noch volle Essenstablett aus der Zelle heraus und schlurfte davon.

Neal starrte an die Wand. Die Striche hatte er sich hart erarbeitet. Tage voller Langeweile, schlechtem Essen und fragwürdiger Gesellschaft. Sein Blick schweifte zum Boden über die Toilette zurück zu seinem Tisch. Alles war weg, nichts, aber auch gar nichts hatten sie ihm gelassen.

„Huh, Caffrey bist du noch wach?" fragte der gleiche Wärter von vorhin leise. Neal stand auf und trat zur Tür. Der Wärter drückte ihm einen stumpfen Bleistiftstummel in die Hand.

„Den hast du aber nicht von mir" flüsterte er ihm zu.

„Danke Mann!"

Neal legt sich lässig wieder zurück aufs Bett. Er wartete geduldig bis das Licht ausgegangen war und sich Stille über den Gefängnisblock gelegt hatte. Dann stand er auf und machte einen weiteren Strich neben dem vom Vorabend. Zurück auf dem Bett versteckte er den Stummel unter der Matratze und legte sich mit den Gedanken ganz bei Kate unter seine dünne Decke.

* * *

Als am nächsten Morgen das Licht anging, hatte Neal das Gefühl kein Auge zu gemacht zu haben. Langsam wurde es laut und Neal verfiel in sein automatisches Morgenritual der letzten vier Jahre. Er wusch sich sein Gesicht, versuchte sich seine Haare ohne Hilfsmittel so gut es ging zurecht zu machen und zog seine orangen Kleider wieder an. Er machte sein Bett und setzte sich wieder darauf. Normalerweise würde er jetzt etwas lesen oder zeichnen. Nun starrte er einfach aus seiner Zelle und hörte dem Lärm seiner Mitgefangenen zu. Bald wurden auch schon die Türen aufgeschlossen und alle machten sich auf den Weg zum Frühstück. Nur Neals Tür blieb wie angekündigt verschlossen.

Irgendwann brachte ein Wärter das Frühstück. Neal beachtete es kaum. Nur den Kaffee leerte er in einem Schluck hinunter. Nach Essen war ihm so gar nicht zu Mute. Da er keine aktive Beschäftigung hatte, waren seine Gedanken unentwegt bei Kate. Trotz der Flasche als Beweis für Kates Lebewohl, spann sich Neal Szenarien mit einer Entführung oder auch Erpressung in seinem Kopf zusammen. Er wusste es war nicht gut für ihn, denn so machte er sich nur noch grössere Sorgen ohne aktiv etwas dagegen tun zu können. Er hatte sich seinen Chance einfach so verspielt, ärgerte er sich.

„Mr. Caffrey" riss ihn da eine Stimme aus seinen Gedanken. Neal blickte auf und erkannte Direktor Haskley, der vor seiner Zelle stand.

„Guten Tag Mr. Haskley. Schön Sie zu sehen" grinste Neal ihn grossspurig an.

Dieser grinste genau so grossspurig zurück. „ Es ist schön Sie hier wieder hinter Gitter zu sehen."

Das sass tief, dachte Neal. Einen Punkt für den Direktor.

„Heute Nachmittag wird es eine Anhörung zu ihrem Ausbruch geben. Sie haben da noch die Chance etwas zu ihren Gunsten zu sagen, bevor das Strafmass bestimmt wird."

„Wie lange wird das dauern?"

Der Direktor schaute ihn verdutzt an. „Die Anhörung?"

„Nein, bis sie meine Strafe festlegen?"

„Nicht sehr lange, vielleicht eine halbe Stunde. Bis dann der offizielle Entscheid vom Justizdepartement kommt wird es etwa einen Monat dauern. Aber das sollte kein Problem sein, da die alte Strafe noch drei Monate dauert" erklärte er.

„Sie dürfen jetzt ihren Anwalt anrufen und sie können ihr Vorgehen gerne noch vorhin mit ihm besprechen."

„Hmnn, schon gut." Neal überlegte kurz. „Keinen Bedarf. Aber ich hätte gerne meine Unterlagen von meinem Anwalt zurück? Ist das möglich?" fügte er höflich hinzu. Neal wusste ganz genau, dass sie diese nicht von ihm fernhalten durften. Sein Anwalt konnte ihm nicht helfen; der konnte ihm auch nichts sagen, was Neal nicht schon wusste. Nämlich dass seine Chancen einer Strafe zu entgehen so ziemlich aussichtslos waren. Der einzige der ihm helfen konnte, war Mozzie. Den konnte er jedoch auf keinem Fall anrufen, zu gross war seine Paranoia vor dem System und Neal respektierte das.

Der Direktor schien nachzudenken. Zögernd willigte er ein und liess Neal wieder alleine.

Um die Mittagszeit, brachte ihm ein Wärter seine Unterlagen und auch neue Toilettenartikel, wie Zahnbürste und Rasiersachen. Neal nahm alles lächelnd entgegen.

„Um ein Uhr holen wir dich zum duschen und umziehen ab, bevor deine Anhörung beginnt." wurde er noch informiert. Perfekt, dachte Neal.

Es war ein sehr dicker Stapel. Neal wusste, dass sie die Papiere zwar durchsehen durften, aber ihm, wenn kein zwingenden Grund bestand, nichts verweigert werden durfte, da alles offizielle Papiere von seinem Anwalt waren. Die Hälfte davon war natürlich von Mozzie und gut verschlüsselt. Auch wenn es sich bei sehr vielem um Verschwörungstheorien handelte, hoffte Neal doch in den Unterlagen etwas brauchbares zu finden. Bald wurde er auch schon fündig. Neal riss einen Fetzen Papier ab und kritzelte etwas mit seinem Stummel darauf, bevor er es ihn die Brusttasche seines Oberteils schob. Jetzt konnte er nur noch abwarten und hoffen, dass alles so ablief wie geplant.

Kurz vor eins, ertönten auch schon wieder Schritte und Neal konnte es kaum erwarten endlich wieder aus seiner Zelle herauszukommen.

„Neal. Bitte dreh dich mit dem Rücken Richtung Tür. Hände auf den Rücken" kam der Befehl von einem der beiden Wärter, die vor seiner Zelle stehen blieben

Huch, da wehte aber ein rauerer Wind, dachte Neal und befolgte die Anweisung. Die Zellentür wurde sogleich aufgeschlossen und er wurde mit Handschellen gefesselt. Langsam in gleichmässigen Schritten ging es Richtung Dusche, wo sich Neal das zweite Mal innert vierundzwanzig Stunden vor Leuten ausziehen musste und durchsucht wurde. Wenn das so weitergehen würde, konnte er sich ja auf etwas freuen, dachte Neal. Er faltete seine Kleider sorgfältig zusammen und legte sie vorsichtig ihn den Plastikcontainer mit den getragenen Kleider. Während er sich wieder anzog, schaute er zu wie dieser von einem anderen Häftling gerade weg gerollt wurde. Er wurde sogleich wieder gefesselt und weg geführt.

Die Anhörung war eine kurze und klare Angelegenheit. Wirklich etwas zu sagen hatte Neal nicht und so antwortete er in typischer Caffrey-Manier charmant, aber ohne einen wirklichen Inhalt. Die Beratung war dann auch dementsprechend kurz. Nach einem Aufenthalt in einer Wartezelle wurde Neal wieder hinein geführt.

Er wurde zu einer Gefängnisstrafe von vier Jahren verurteilt, beginnend nach Ablauf seiner ersten Strafe. Neal nahm dass Urteil gelassen hin, er hatte damit gerechnet und wenn alles nach seinem Plan laufen würde, wäre er ihn einer Woche sowieso wieder draussen.

„ Mr. Caffrey, haben sie uns zugehört?" wurde er aus seinen Gedanken gerissen.

„Ja, aber natürlich" antwortete Neal gelassen.

„Wir sind zusammen mit Direktor Haskley zu dem Schluss gekommen, dass ein anderes Gefängnis mit, sagen wir einmal, anderen Sicherheitsvorkehrungen besser für sie geeignet wäre. Darum werden sie nach Ablauf ihrer jetzigen Strafe hier, in ein anderes Gefängnis verlegt."

„Okay" sagte Neal nur. Das begann ihn schon etwas mehr zu beunruhigen. Ein anderes, sicheres Gefängnis. Was sollte das sein, fragte er sich. Er war jetzt schon ihn einem Hochsicherheitsgefängnis. Doch er versuchte sich sogleich zu beruhigen. Er würde Peter davon überzeugen können ihn rauszulassen. Da war er sich ganz sicher.

* * *

Neal durfte nach der Anhörung seine Zelle wieder verlassen. Einzig seine Sachen durfte er nicht zurückhaben; alle seine Privilegien und seinen Job ihn der Bibliothek hatte er auch verloren. Damit war jedoch zu rechnen gewesen. Zudem wurde er von den Wärtern ganz genau beobachten und fast täglich wurde er und seine Zelle unangekündigt durchsucht. Seine Mithäftlinge wollten dadurch auch nicht mehr wirklich gross etwas mit ihm zu tun haben, da das Risiko sich so Ärger einzuhandeln zu gross war. Das störte Neal jedoch nicht ihm geringsten. Als er nach einer Woche schon dachte mit leeren Händen vor Peter treten zu müssen, erreichte ihn endlich ein lang ersehntes Päckchen von seinem Anwalt. Behutsam machte er es auf und blätterte alles durch bis er gefunden hatte, wonach er suchte.

* * *

Neal wurde zum Besuchsraum für Anwälte geführt. Peter war noch nicht da. Die Handschellen wurden ihm abgenommen und er setzte sich an den Tisch, wo er die Papiere vor sich ausbreitete. Kurz darauf kam Peter auch schon herein. Und natürlich trug er immer noch den gleichen Anzug.

„Peter. Schön dich zu sehen" begann Neal das Gespräch.

„Neal" nickte Peter ihm zu. Er drehte sich zum Fenster bevor er sich lächelnd Neal zu wandte.

„Woher wusstest du das?"

„Ich bitte dich Peter. Das ist mein Geschäft. Wie sauer waren die Kanadier?"

Peter lachte auf. „Verdammt sauer. Na ja, so sauer wie Kanadier halt werden können!"

Er hielt t inne „Also ich war einverstanden dich zu besuchen. Jetzt bin ich da."

„Ich weiss wieso du ihn den „Dutchmen" nennst. Er ist wie das Geisterschiff. Er verschwindet, wenn man ihm näher kommt."

„Woher weisst du überhaupt von ihm?"

„Du kennst mein Leben. Glaubst du ich kenne deines nicht? Hast du meine Geburtstagskarten gekriegt?"

„Nette Geste."

„Du bist hinter dem „Dutchmen" fast so lange her wie damals hinter mir. Ich helfe dir ihn zu fangen!"

„Ach wirklich. Wie soll das funktionieren? Willst du mein Brieffreund im Knast werden?"

Neal schob Peter die Papiere entgegen und zeigte mit dem Finger darauf. Peter kam näher, setzte sich ihm gegenüber auf die Bank und begann zu lesen.

„Du kannst mich hier herausholen. So was gab es schon. Präzedenzfälle. Ich kann unter deine Aufsicht gestellt werden."

„Gute Idee. Eine sehr gute Idee. Aber du hast Recht. Ich kenne dich wirklich gut und ich weiss wenn du draussen bist, fängst du sofort an Kate zu suchen."

„Peter ich werde nicht abhauen. Elektronische Fussfessel" Neal schob Peter die anderen Papiere entgegen. „Die neuen Modelle sind noch nie geknackt worden."

„Es gibt immer ein erstes Mal!"

„Denk darüber nach." Neal schaute ihn schon fast flehend an.

„Tut mir Leid Neal. Netter Versuch." Peter stand auf, klopfte Neal aufmunternd auf die Schultern und liess ihn frustriert zurück. Dieser konnte nur zuschauen, wie er mit zackigen Schritten den Raum verliess.

* * *

Die Lichter gingen aus und Bobby, der Nachtwärter lief die Zellen ab und die Gefangenen zu kontrollieren. Vor Neals Zelle blieb er stehen.

„Neal, du musst das Licht ausmachen."

„Kann ich noch eine Minute haben, Bobby?"

„Okay, eine Minute!"

„Ist es schon Mitternacht?"

„Ja es ist Mitternacht." antwortete Bobby und lief weiter.

Neal setzte sich auf und starte an seine Wand mit den Strichen. Nur noch ein Strich fehlte. Langsam stand er auf, lehnte sich auf den Tisch und machte den allerletzten Strich. Morgen wäre er herausgekommen. Wut überkam Neal. Wut auf sich selbst und seine Dummheit. Seine Dummheit, die dazuführte, dass er noch eine halbe Ewigkeit ihm Gefängnis bleiben musste und dass er Kate vielleicht nie wieder sehen würde. Die ganzen vier Jahre waren für nichts gewesen. In seiner Verzweiflung begann er alle seine Striche durchzustreichen. Seine einzige Lichtquelle, eine nackte Glühbirne fiel durch seine unbeherrschten Bewegungen klirrend zu Boden. Neal hielt inne und fasste sich wieder. Langsam richtete er sich auf, hielt seine Hände hinter den Kopf und atmete tief durch. Er würde das überstehen. Er würde einen Weg finden; wie auch immer. Er kehrte sich um und starrte an seine andere Zellenwand. Er war schliesslich Neal Caffrey, sagte er sich und malte den ersten Strich.


	3. 2 Kapitel

**Sorry, dass es so lange gedauert hatte. Das war ein sehr schwieriges Kapitel für mich, darum ist es auch ein wenig kurz geraten. Aber Kapitel 3 ist dafür schon fast fertig und wieder länger.**

Peter sass an seinem Esszimmertisch und starrte auf einen Stapel mit geöffneten FBI-Akten. Seit Stunden las er sie immer und immer wieder durch. Er kannte mittlerweile jedes Detail von Neal Caffreys Betrügereien und Fälschungen auswendig. Zumindest jene, welche dem FBI bekannt waren. Und das waren bei weitem nicht alle, da war sich Peter sicher. Zuoberst befanden sich die zahlreichen Geburtstagskarten, die Neal ihm geschickt hatte. Nachdenklich betrachtete er auch diese zum hundertsten Mal. Mit einem Seufzer legte er sie wieder weg und stand auf. Rastlos ging er in die Küche und wieder zurück zum Tisch.

In den letzten Monaten waren alle Spuren zum „Dutchman" erloschen. Nichts hatten sie gegen Ihn in der Hand, geschweige denn überhaupt einen Verdächtigen. Sie tappten weiterhin im Dunkeln. Andere Fälle wurden bearbeitet und die Akte vom „Dutchman" wurde auf den Stapel mit den ungelösten Fällen gelegt. Dieser war nach Peters Meinung in letzter Zeit definitiv zu gross geworden. Und da kam in seinen Gedanken Neal wieder ins Spiel. Er war schlau, er könnte ihm helfen. Aber er konnte ihm auf keinem Fall über den Weg trauen.

Die Stille wurde plötzlich durch das Klingeln des Telefons unterbrochen. Elizabeth, dachte Peter sofort. Sie hätte schon längst hier sein müssen, schoss es ihm durch den Kopf. Sie hatte schon vor Stunden angerufen um ihm mitzuteilen, dass es später werden würde. Sie war an einer Feier und Yvonne, die sie eigentlich hätte ablösen sollen ist plötzlich krank geworden. Peter griff schnell zum Hörer.

„Ist da Peter Burke?" fragte eine fremde Stimme.

„Ja, ist am Apparat."

„Hier ist das Prespyterian Hospital. Sie sind der Ehemann von Elizabeth Burke?"

„Ja" Peters Stimme begann zu zittern.

„Ihre Frau wurde vor einer Stunde bei uns eingeliefert. Es gab einen Autounfall. Bitte kommen sie schnell."

„Ich bin schon unterwegs" Peter liess alles liegen, schnappte sich die Autoschlüssel und eilte so schnell wie möglich ins Krankenhaus.

* * *

Peter starrte auf Elizabeth Krankenhausbett. Mehrere Schläuche gingen von ihrem Körper zu irgendwelchen Maschinen neben ihrem Bett. Sie würde überleben, hatte man ihm gesagt. Ihr Zustand sei ernst, aber stabil und er müsse sich keine Sorgen machen. Doch Peter machte sich Sorgen. Elizabeth war ganz bleich und schlief schon seit Stunden.

„Mr. Burke" eine Stimme riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken. Eine Krankenschwester und ein Ärztin betraten das Zimmer.

„Ja..., Entschuldigung. Ist alles in Ordnung?" fragte Peter besorgt. „Wie lange dauert es noch bis sie aufwachen wird?"

„Es ist alles in Ordnung. Wir checken nur ein paar Werte. Die Operation ist sehr gut verlaufen. Sie wird bald aufwachen." wurde er von der Ärztin beruhigt.

Peter bedankte sich und schaute zu wie die beiden an Elizabeth herumhantierten, ihm aufmunternd zu nickten und dann den Raum wieder verliessen.

Als Peter in der Nacht im Krankenhaus angekommen war, wurde Elizabeth gerade operiert. Der zuständige Arzt hatte ihm erklärt, dass Elizabeth von einem anderen Auto gerammt worden war und innere Verletzungen hatte. Es sei Ernst, aber es sehe gut aus und die Operation verliefe bis jetzt erfolgreich. An mehr konnte sich Peter nicht mehr erinnern. Nach Stunden war ein junger Arzt zu ihm gekommen mit der Information, dass die Operation gut verlaufen war und hatte ihn zu Elizabeth gebracht. Peter war geschockt gewesen sie so zu sehen. Äusserlich waren ihr ihre Verletzungen bis auf ein paar Kratzer auf der Stirn nicht anzusehen, aber sie sah so bleich und leblos aus. Er setzte sich an ihr Bett und ergriff ihre Hand. Irgendwann hatte ihn eine Krankenschwester gedrängt nach Hause zu gehen, ein wenig zu schlafen, zu duschen und ein paar Sachen für Elizabeth zu holen. Es ginge ihr sehr gut, aber es werde noch Stunden dauern, bis sie aufwachen würde. Sie würde ihn sofort anrufen, wenn es Neuigkeiten gäbe. Also war Peter nach Hause gefahren. Doch schlafen konnte er nicht, er wollte so schnell wie möglich wieder zurück ins Krankenhaus. Er hatte schnell geduscht, ein paar Telefonate gemacht und die Sachen für Elizabeth gepackt. Beim Hinausgehen hatte er noch einmal zurückgeschaut, all die Akten angestarrt und beschlossen einen Stapel davon mitzunehmen. So könnte er sich eventuell ein wenig ablenken.

Da sass er nur, an Elizabeths Bett. Mit einer Hand hielt er Elizabeth und mit der anderen eine zufällige FBI-Akte. Er tat so als würde er sie studieren, in Wahrheit hatte er jedoch keine Ahnung was er da las. Seine Gedanken kreisten sich alleine um Elizabeth.

Ein räuspern aus dem Bett schreckte ihn plötzlich aus seinen Gedanken hoch und er starrte auf Elizabeth.

„ Peter..." Elizabeth öffnete langsam ihre Augen.

„El..., schhh alles ist ok. Du bist im Krankenhaus." sprach Peter ihr ruhig zu.

„Was ist passiert?" Elizabeths Stimme war ganz trocken und sie musste sich mehrmals räuspern.

„Du hattest einen Autounfall, aber du wirst wieder ganz gesund. Du wurdest operiert" Peter griff auf ihren Nachtisch und reichte ihr ein Glas Wasser, was Elizabeth auch sogleich langsam austrank.

„Hast du Schmerzen? Soll ich eine Krankenschwester rufen?"

„Ich denke ich bin ok..., nur müde und benommen..."

„Das kommt sicher von den Medikamenten..." Peter drückte auf den Alarmknopf.

Er lehnte sich näher zu Elizabeth und nahm ihre Hand fest ihn seine.

„Hon, ich liebe dich" brachte er ganz gerührt hinaus.

„Oh Peter, ich liebe dich auch"

„Ich dachte ich werde dich verlieren...! Ich werde dich nie mehr loslassen. Du bist das Wichtigste auf der Welt"

Elizabeth lächelte ihm müde zu und schlief auch schon wieder ein.

* * *

In den folgenden Tag stabilisierte sich Elizabeths Zustand immer mehr. Trotzdem verliess Peter das Zimmer kaum und arbeitete vom Krankenhaus aus an seinen Fällen. Er kam gerade von einem Telefongespräch mit einem seiner Agenten zurück in Elizabeth Zimmer, wo er diese tief gebeugt über seine FBI-Akten überraschte.

„Schatz du bist wach?"

„Ja, schon eine Weile, ... entschuldige, mir war langweilig." Sie wedelte mit einer seiner Akten.

„Schon gut, ich war nur kurz am Telefon" er hielt sein Handy hoch und setzte sich zurück auf seinen Stuhl neben ihrem Bett.

„Also... Neal Caffrey?" Elizabeth hielt das Fahndungsfoto aus Neals Akte hoch.

„Das ist nur..." versuchte Peter es zu erklären.

„Denkst du immer noch über sein Angebot nach?" schnitt ihm Elizabeth das Wort ab.

„Nein, ich weiss auch nicht..., er wäre vor ein paar Tagen raus gekommen!" Peter schüttelte unschlüssig den Kopf.

Elizabeth schaute auf die zweite Akte über den „Dutchman". „Könnte er dir helfen ihn zu fangen?"

„Neal ist clever und du weisst ich mag clevere Leute. Er ist fast so clever, wie die Frau die ich liebe!" lächelte Peter Elizabeth an.

„Oh gute Antwort!" Elizabeth lächelte amüsiert zurück. „Also wo ist das Problem?"

„So darf so etwas einfach nicht ablaufen. Man wird geschnappt und sitzt seine Zeit ab. An der Sache ist mehr dran. Es geht nicht nur um eine verlorene Liebe. Er hat noch irgend etwas anderes vor" liess Peter seinen Gedanken freien Lauf.

„Du glaubst also, dass er aus einem Gefängnis ausbricht und zwar in dem Bewusstsein, dass du ihn schnappen wirst, nur damit er dich dazu überreden kann ihn wieder rauszuholen?"

„Ok, ich arbeite noch daran" Peter ergriff behutsam Elizabeths Hand.

„Unbedingt" Elizabeth zog Peter langsam näher zu sich ans Bett heran. „Ist es so schwer zu verstehen, dass ein Mann dies für die Frau macht die er liebt?"

„Neal hat sich damit vier weitere Jahre Knast eingehandelt. Wofür?" gab Peter ungläubig zurück.

„Wofür?" schnappte Elizabeth „Du an Neals Stelle wärst meinetwegen nicht geflohen?"

Peter schaute Elizabeth ganz nachdenklich an. Er setzte sich aufs Bett und zog Elizabeth nahe zu sich heran.

„Elizabeth, ich würde alles für dich tun, auch wenn ich hundert Jahre dafür ihm Gefängnis sitzen müsste! Und genau deshalb werde ich seinen Deal nicht annehmen."

Elizabeth schaute ihn verdutzt an.

„Der Unfall hat mir klar gemacht, dass ich mehr Zeit mit dir verbringen will. Neal ist clever und könnte mir helfen. Aber ihm ist nicht zu trauen. Ich will meine Zeit nicht damit verbringen einen Kriminellen zu babysitten. Ich will mehr Zeit mit dir verbringen. Unser Leben ist viel zu kurz. Lass uns verreisen, sobald du wieder gesund bist!"

„Ach Peter, das tönt wundervoll. Ich liebe dich!"

„Ich liebe dich auch!" erwiderte Peter und küsste Elizabeth.


	4. 3 Kapitel

Neal war nervös. Er versuchte mit seinen gefesselten feuchten Händen das Telefon so gut zu halten wie es ging. Tausendmal hatte er sich das Gespräch in Gedanken zurechtgelegt. Er hatte sich lange den Kopf darüber zerbrochen, wen er anrufen sollte. Es gab tausende von Gründe warum er das hier nicht tun sollte. Er sollte Mozzie einfach eine Nachricht zukommen lassen und die Sache wäre erledigt gewesen. Doch Neal war gelangweilt. Er wollte unbedingt wissen ob Peter den "Dutchman" geschnappt hatte. Doch wenn er ehrlich zu sich selber war, wollte er einfach nur seine Stimme hören.

Neal wählte die Nummer. Er wusste, dass zuerst eine freundliche Dame Peter darüber informieren würde, das der Anruf aus einem Gefängnis kam und dass das Gespräch aufgezeichnet werden würde. Das Überraschungsmoment von seiner Seite aus war folglich ziemlich minimal. Peter würde sofort wissen, dass der Anruf von ihm kam, da war sich Neal ganz sicher. Ausser Peter pflegte reihenweise Kontakte mit Häftlingen, was Neal jedoch bezweifelte.

„Special Agent Peter Burke" nahm Peter mit angespannter Stimme den Anruf entgegen.

„Hallo Peter, hier ist Neal"

„Neal" war von Peter nur zu hören. Neal wusste nicht genau wie er das deuten sollte.

„Wie läuft es so? Ich bin immer noch im Gefängnis. Keine Sorge."

„Das weiss ich"

„Ah, Peter. Du nimmst immer noch regen Anteil an meinem Leben. Das ist schön zu hören!" antwortete Neal gespielt geschmeichelt."

„Caffrey, was willst du? Ich hab nicht den ganzen Tag Zeit. Ich hol dich nicht aus dem Gefängnis raus, das hab ich dir schon gesagt!"

So viel zu diesem Thema, dachte Neal verbittert. Als wäre er schon so weit gesunken noch einmal darum zu bitten. Sein Stolz war immer noch etwas vom wichtigsten was er hatte.

„Ähm nein, ja das weiss ich. Ich wollte dich um einen Gefallen bitten!"

„Hmn, kommt drauf an was es ist."

„Ich werde verlegt. Du weisst schon Fluchtrisiko und so." Neal merkte wie seine Stimme zu zittern begann. Reiss dich zusammen, ermahnte er sich selbst.

„Das tut mir Leid zu hören, Neal. Weiss du schon wohin?" Peter schien echte Anteilnahme zu zeigen.

„Irgendwohin, wo sie mich nicht so einfach aus der Vordertüre spazieren lassen werden wie hier, wurde mir gesagt!" witzelte Neal und versuchte dadurch seine Gelassenheit wieder die Oberhand gewinnen zu lassen.

„Neal im Ernst jetzt. Weisst du wohin. Du bleibst doch im Staat, oder?" Peter schien sich echt Sorgen zu machen. „Die können dich doch nicht mit gewalttätigen Kriminellen zusammenstecken!"

Neal lachte auf. „ Was hast du den gedacht, wo ich die letzten vier Jahre verbracht habe. In einem Disney Resort?"

„Nein, natürlich nicht!" Peter bemerkte seine Dummheit sofort. Neal war schon in einem Hochsicherheitsgefängnis. Klar hatte es da auch gefährliche Kriminelle. Manchmal schien er das einfach zu vergessen und nahm an Neal lebe sein Luxusleben hinter Gitter weiter.

„Peter mach dir keine Sorgen. Ich komme schon klar. Nein weswegen ich anrufe, ich habe da noch ein paar Sachen; Bücher, mein Kassettenrekorder, du weisst schon. Ich kann das Zeugs nicht mitnehmen. Und naja, ich dachte, du hast ja schon Kates Flasche, vielleicht hättest du auch Platz den Rest für eine Weile aufzubewahren. Es ist nicht viel, echt."

Neal versuchte abgeklärt zu klingen. Irgendwie tönte es als würde er für vier Jahre in den Gulag zu Brot und Wasser verschwinden und absolut keinen Kontakt mehr zur Aussenwelt haben. Neal schluckte leer, langsam begann ihn das ganze zu beunruhigen.

„Klar Neal. Das ist kein Problem" antwortete Peter ohne zu zögern. Neal fiel ein Stein vom Herzen.

„Danke Peter. Dann sag ich denen Bescheid, dass du es in den nächsten paar Tage abholen kommst. Ist das in Ordnung?"

„Natürlich. Wirst du dann noch da sein?"

„Nein. Nein. Ich werde heute noch verlegt."

Peter wusste nicht mehr was sagen und plötzlich machte sich eine unangenehme Stille breit. Er atmete tief ein.

„Neal, das tut mir echt Leid. Wenn du willst, ich meine, wenn du einmal das Bedürfnis hast zu reden, kannst du mich jederzeit anrufen." Peter wusste, wohin Neal auch immer hinkommen würde, es wäre sicher keine Verbesserung im Vergleich zu seinem derzeitigen Arrangements. Er hatte Mitleid, auch wenn er sich selber einredete, dass Neal daran selber Schuld war.

„Ich weiss das zu schätzen. Danke"

Peter hörte wie Neal scharf ausatmete. „Ja?"

„Ähm, ich wollte dich noch etwas fragen. Etwas, was ich einfach noch wissen muss bevor ich weg bin." Neal machte eine Pause. „Hast du ihn gekriegt?"

Peter wusste sofort von was er redete. Er zögerte. Es war ein gefährliches Terrain, auf das er sich hier begeben würde. Der Anruf wurde schliesslich aufgezeichnet. Neal bemerkte Peters Unsicherheit sofort.

„Hey, du musst mir keine Details verraten. Ich weiss schon, du darfst keine Angaben zu laufenden Ermittlungen machen. Schon gar nicht am Telefon mit einem verurteilten Kriminellen, das aufgezeichnet wird. Ich möchte nur wissen ob du ihn geschnappt hast."

Peter lächelte. Manchmal vergass er, wie klug Neal war.

„Wir haben ihn nicht erwischt. Wir hatten Hinweise über einen Kurier bekommen. Aber leider wurde dieser ermordet bevor wir etwas aus ihm herausbekommen haben. Und alles was er dabei hatte waren drei Koffer voll mit alten wertlosen spanische Ausgaben von Schneewittchen."

Peter hatte mehr gesagt als er eigentlich wollte. Ach was sollte es schon schaden. Neal würde für eine ganze Weile im Gefängnis bleiben und dort konnten diese Informationen niemanden schaden.

„Echt" Neals Interesse war geweckt. „ Sonst nichts?"

„Nein. Es hat sich herausgestellt, dass der Typ insgesamt sechshundert Stück importiert hatte!"

„Aus welchem Jahr waren die Bücher?"

„Aus den Vierzigern."

„Der "Dutchman" braucht nicht die Bücher, sondern das Papier. Er will damit ganz bestimmt etwas aus dieser Zeit fälschen."

Peter war verblüfft. Sein Team hatte für diese Erkenntnis fast sechs Stunden gebraucht und Neal schaffte das ihn zehn Sekunden. Doch Peter gab sich keine Blösse.

„Das haben wir uns auch gedacht. Wir haben beim Buchhändler eine Visitenkarte des Nationalarchivs gefunden! Du darfst dreimal raten, was er sich dort angeschaut hatte.!"

„Keine Ahnung. Dort befinden sich mindestens zwei Dutzend Dinge, die ich fälschen würde" witzelte Neal verschmitzt.

Peter ignorierte seinen Kommentar.

„ Die spanische „Victorybond". Es gibt nur noch ein Exemplar. Der Rest ist verschollen. Er war zwei mal da gewesen um sie sich genau anzusehen. Wir nehmen an der „Dutchman" will sie fälschen."

„Hab ihr sie überprüft?"

„Was?"

„Die Urkunde natürlich"

„Nein, das Museum hat uns bestätigt das sie echt ist!"

Neal lachte auf. „Klever, er ist echt Klever!"

Peter wurde nervös. Vielleicht war es doch ein Fehler gewesen Neal davon zu erzählen.

„Peter ist die Urkunde heute noch etwas wert?"

„Ja schon" Er zögerte. „Über 248'000 Dollar das Stück."

Peter hörte wie Neal einen Pfiff aus stoss.

„Nicht schlecht!"

„Ja, und wen er sechshundert davon macht, hätten sie einen Gesamtwert von über 150 Millionen."

„Peter. Die Urkunde im Archiv ist zu hundert Prozent eine Fälschung. Ganz sicher."

„Wie kommst du darauf?" fragte Peter erstaunt. „Wie kannst du das so einfach wissen?"

„Peter hör mir zu! Was passiert, wenn plötzlich seit langem verschollene Urkunden auftauchen. Was wird mit ihnen gemacht?"

Peter begann zu überlegen. „Sie werden zur Authentifizierung ins Archiv gebracht und dort mit der Echten verglichen! Oh mein Gott, und wenn das schon eine Fälschung ist..., dann würden sie auf jeden Fall für echt befunden. Wie konntest du das wissen?"

„Du hast gesagt er war zweimal da. Wieso sollte er sonst dieses Risiko auf sich nehmen." Und dann fügte er zögernd hinzu. „Ich würde es auch so machen!"

Plötzlich spürte Neal eine Hand auf seinen Schultern und zuckte zusammen.

„Hey Caffrey. Es ist langsam Zeit aufzulegen. Wir waren so schon sehr grosszügig."

„Peter. Du hast es gehört. Ich muss gehen. Danke nochmal, dass du meine Sache holst. Es war echt nett nochmals mit dir zu reden. Machs gut."

„Neal. Warte..." versuchte Peter noch zu sagen, doch da ertönte auch schon das Freizeichen. Geschockt blieb er einen Moment sitzen bis er wieder zu sich kam. Abrupt stand er auf, ging es aus seinem Büro und rief „Diana, Jones, versammelt die Harwardcrew im Konferenzraum. Es gibt eine neue Spur zum „Dutchman"!"

* * *

Neal legte den Hörer auf und drehte sich zu dem Wärter um. Dieser griff unter seinen Arm und führte in weg. In einer leeren Zelle ähnlich derer, in der er nach seinem Ausbruch ausharren musste, wurde er wieder alleine gelassen. Doch dieses Mal musste er nicht lange warten. Zwei Männer in Uniform, die Neal noch nie in seinem Leben gesehen hatten, beladen mit neuen Kleider und Fesseln kamen zu ihm rein.

„Neal Caffrey?" fragte der kleinere der beiden in seine Richtung.

„Ja" Neal schluckte leer bei dem Anblick.

„Wir kommen von deinem neuen Zuhause und werden dich dorthin begleiten. Das wird jetzt folgendermassen ablaufen; Du wirst deine Kleider ausziehen. Wir werden dich genau durchsuchen bevor es neue Kleider und Fesseln gibt. Dann werden wir deine restlichen Sachen abholen und auf geht es. Verstanden?"

Neal nickte.

„Okay, so lange du dich anständig benimmst, werden auch wir dich anständig behandeln. Klar?" fügte der andere noch hinzu. Er trat auf ihn zu und nahm ihm die Handschellen ab. Neal begann unter dem wachsamen Augen der beiden seine Kleidung zu entledigen. Nicht das es das erste Mal war, dass er einen Striptease vor fremden Leuten aufführte, aber demütigend war es trotzdem. Neal versuchte es ohne gross darüber nachzudenken schnell hinter sich zu bringen. Seine schlecht sitzenden orangen Kleider tauschte er gegen einen noch schlechter sitzenden orangen Overall aus.

„Sehr stylisch" grinste Neal um die Stimmung ein wenig aufzuheitern. Er erntete aber nur ernste Blicke zurück und beschloss für den Rest der Reise seinen Mund zu halten.

„Hände hinter den Kopf und auf die Knie" kam die Anweisung. Neal folgte sofort. Er bekam Fussketten verpasst und eine Kette um den Bauch an die seine Hände mit Handschellen fixiert wurden. Zu guter Letzt wurde diese noch mit einer Kette mit der Fusskette verbunden.

Seine wenigen Sachen die er mitnehmen durfte wurden abgeholt und dann waren sie auch schon draussen. Mit langsamen Schritten ging es Richtung Parkplatz. Neal hatte immer gedacht er würde diesen Weg als freier Mann gehen. Bis Kate ihn verlassen hatte, hatte er keine Sekunde daran gedacht abzuhauen. Er wollte die Strafe absitzen und wieder ein freier Mann sein. Er wollte Kate eine Zukunft bieten ohne ständig auf der Flucht zu sein.

Er atmete noch einmal tief die frische Luft ein, bevor er auf den Rücksitz eines Minivans geschoben wurde. In der Mitte der Sitzreihe wurde er angeschnallt und da wurde die Türe auch schon zugeknallt. Neal versuchte es sich in eine einigermassen gemütliche Position zu bringen, was mit den Fesseln jedoch sehr schwierig war.

Der grössere seiner beiden Begleiter setzte sich hinters Steuer, während der andere auf den Beifahrersitz platz nahm. Er drehte sich um und schaute Neal durch das Gitter genau an.

„Alles klar dahinten?"

Neal nickte.

„Wir werden etwa sieben Stunden unterwegs sein. Es wird einen Toilettenstopp geben. Mehr nicht. Kannst du es solange halten?"

Wieder nickte Neal nur gelangweilt. Er würde versuchen ein wenig zu dösen. Viel anderes blieb ihm auch nicht übrig, da der Van keine Fenster hatte. Es würde eine lange Fahrt werden, dachte Neal.


	5. 4 Kapitel

Neal schlief schon bald ein. Als er aufwachte hatte er jegliches Zeitgefühl verloren. Er blickte sich um und sein Fluchtinstinkt war sofort geweckt. Im Moment gab es kein Entkommen, aber eventuell würde es eine Möglichkeit geben wenn sie anhielten. Neal stellte sich schlafend und begann gleichzeitig an den Handschellen herumzuhantieren um eine Möglichkeit zu finden aus ihnen raus zu kommen. Seine Hände fühlten sich taub an und er hatte mühe sie richtig und gleichzeitig so unbemerkt wie möglich zu bewegen. Doch Neal wusste das er Zeit hatte. Immer wieder bemerkte er wie der Kleine auf dem Beifahrersitz in den Rückspiegel schaute und ihn beobachtete. Er stellte sich wieder schlafend, aber langsam wurde es in seiner Unbeweglichkeit immer ungemütlicher und er begann von einer Position in die andere zu rutschen, so weit ihm das überhaupt möglich war.

Nach einiger Zeit bemerkte Neal wie das Fahrzeug immer langsamer wurde. Da der Van keine Fenster hatte und nur nach vorne ein kleines Gitter, wusste er nicht wo sie sich befanden. Nachdem das Auto angehalten hatte, stiegen beide aus und Neal hörte Schritte, die um den Wagen herumkamen. Die Tür des Wagens wurde einen Spaltbreit geöffnet, gerade genug dass Neal den Kopf des Fahrers sehen konnte.

„Wir machen einen kurzen Toilettenstopp. Ich werde mit dir mitkommen und mein Kollege wird draussen aufpassen. Ok?"

„Alles klar" antwortete Neal knapp.

Der Fahrer öffnete nun die Türe ganz und half Neal auszusteigen. Der Kleine stand mit einigen Meter Abstand vom Van entfernt mit seiner Hand immer schön nahe an seiner Waffe. Neal versuchte sich umzublicken. Doch er sah nur endlose Weite ohne nur ein anderes Haus oder Fahrzeug zu entdecken.

„Ganz langsam, ich werde jetzt deine Fesseln überprüfen und dann geht es los." sagte der Fahrer. Er tastete Neal ab und überprüfte genau ob noch alles so war wie es sein sollte. Neals Chancen auf Flucht sanken von Sekunde zu Sekunde. Er begleitete ihn zu Toilette, was Neal als eine weiter demütigende Erfahrung schnell wieder vergessen wollte. Kaum er sich versah, sass er auch schon wieder angeschnallt im Van. Zu seiner Überraschung wurden ihm seine Handschellen von der Kette gelöst und die rechte Hand an das Gitter vor ihm gefesselt.

„Hier hast du etwas zu trinken und Essen!" Es wurde ihm eine Flasche Wasser und ein Sandwich gereicht, was Neal dankbar annahm und sogleich verschlang. Danach wurden seine Hände wieder ihn seine ursprüngliche Position gefesselt und die Fahrt ging weiter.

Langsam beschlich Neal ein ungutes Gefühl und zum ersten Mal begann er sich Gedanken an das neue Gefängnis zu machen. Die Realität, dass er auf jedem Fall die nächste Zeit dort verbringen würde, machte sich immer mehr in ihm breit. Zumindest so lange bis er einen wasserdichten Fluchtplan ausgearbeitet hatte. Er begann sich über sich selber zu ärgern, hätte er sich doch besser über sein neues zu Hause informiert, dann könnte er gleich damit beginnen. Aber nein, seine Gedanken waren in den letzten Monaten alleine bei Kate gewesen und sein einziges Ziel herauszufinden was mit ihr geschehen war. Seine Bemühungen waren jedoch mehr oder weniger im Sand verlaufen. Sie hatte alle ihre Spuren verwischt.

Plötzlich hielten sie an. Wieder stiegen beide aus und Neal hörte Schritte und dieses Mal auch Stimmen. Sie waren angekommen. Die Türe des Vans wurde geöffnet und ihm wurde heraus geholfen. Neal mutmasste, dass sie sich in einer Tiefgarage befanden, da er kein Tageslicht sehen konnten. Er wurde von zwei fremden Gefängniswärter in Empfang genommen und ihn das Gefängnis hineingeführt. Die beiden Wärter begrüssten ihn freundlich und Neal gab ein perfektes Caffrey-Lächeln zum Besten, was zumindest nach Neals Einschätzung nicht schlecht ankam.

Nun kam der Teil, der immer gleich ablief. Fotos, Fingerabdrücke, Befragungen, medizinische Checks und natürlich ausziehen und neue Kleider fassen. Positiv stellte Neal fest, dass seine neue Kleidung diesmal nicht orange war. Sie bestand aus weisser Unterwäsche und T-Shirt, und blauer Hose und Shirt. Eine dunkelblaue Pulloverjacke mit Kapuze komplettierte seine Uniform. Alles passte zu seinen ozeanblauen Augen; einen weiteren Vorteil für ihn. Wie schon in seinem alten Gefängnis wurde er ihn eine Wartezelle gesteckt.

Nach einiger Zeit, wurde die Zelle wieder geöffnet und er wurde tiefer ins Gefängnis hineingeführt. Den ersten grossen Unterschied zu seinem alten Gefängnis hatte er auch sogleich bemerkt, weniger Gitterstäbe, mehr Beton. Das bedeutete weniger Lärm, weniger Kontakt zu Mithäftlingen und mehr Kälte. Es ging durch etliche gut gesicherte Türen bis sie schliesslich in einem Gang mit Zellen angekommen waren. Auch hier, keine Gitter- sondern Stahltüren, die kein Laut durchliessen. Eine dieser Türen wurde geöffnet und Neal wurde hineingeführt.

„Hier wirst du erst einmal drei Monate bleiben um zu sehen wie gut du dich führst. Täglich darfst du eine Stunde in den Hof. Hier die Gefängnisregeln, bitte genau durchlesen." Der Wärter zeigte auf ein Büchlein auf seinem neuen Bett. „Noch Fragen?"

Neal schüttelte den Kopf. Es wurde ihm die Fesseln abgenommen und bevor er sich versah krachte die Stahltür auch schon zu und er war alleine.

* * *

Neal war am Lesen als es an seine Zellentür klopfte.

„Caffrey, an die Tür!" kam der kurze Befehl auch so gleich.

Neal raffte sich mit einem Seufzer auf und stellte sich brav mit dem Rücken vor seine Tür. Was war den jetzt schon wieder los. Seine Zelle war diese Woche schon durchsucht worden und draussen war er heute auch schon gewesen. Sie konnten seine Zelle gerne noch einmal durchsuchen, wenn es ihnen Freude machte, dachte Neal. Die Klappe wurde geöffnet und seine Hände mit Handschellen gefesselten. Die Türe wurde geöffnet und er wurde von zwei Wärter ihn Empfang genommen, die ihm auch noch Fussketten anlegten. Neal kannte den Ablauf nach zwei Wochen nun schon ganz genau. Er ging nirgendwo hin ohne streng gefesselt zu werden. Erst jetzt getraute sich Neal etwas zu sagen.

„Was ist jetzt schon wieder los? Wabe ich zu laut gesungen in der Dusche?" fragte er verschmitzt. Neal wusste ganz genau, dass man ihn draussen nicht hören konnte. Seine Zelle war schalldicht.

„Oh wir würden dich gerne einmal hören." gab der Wärter zurück. Alle mochten Caffrey und waren immer freundlich zu ihm. Streng und korrekt, aber freundlich. „Nein, du hast Besuch!"

Neal stolperte aus lauter Überraschung in seinen Fesseln. „Ganz ruhig, Mann." wurde er vom Wärter festgehalten, damit er nicht hinfiel.

„Kate" schoss es Neal unbedacht aus dem Mund.

„Ich muss dich enttäuschen, es ist ein Mann" entgegnete ihm der Wärter und schaute Neal etwas mitleidig an. Es war das erste Mal das Caffrey Besuch hatte. Zumindest zu Beginn von langjährigen Haftstrafen kamen Freunde und Familie noch vorbei. Doch bei Caffrey war bis jetzt niemand aufgetaucht und der Wärter bezweifelte, dass es sich beim dem ernst drein blickenden FBI-Agenten im Besuchsraum um einen Freund handelte. Wahrscheinlich ging es eher um weiter Straftaten, die Caffrey begangen hatte.

„Oh, okay" erwiderte dieser und schien mit der Antwort zufrieden zu sein.

Langsam gingen sie zum Besuchsraum. Zu Neals Überraschung erblickte er nicht Mozzie, als er hineingeführt wurde, sondern Peter Burke. Er lehnte an die Wand neben der Tür. Neal wurde auf einen Stuhl am einzigen Tisch gesetzt und seine Hände auf dem Tisch angekettet.

Peter ging langsam auf ihn zu und nahm ihm gegenüber Platz. Ein Wärter nahm in der Ecke des Raum seine Position ein.

„Ist das wirklich nötig. Ich bin FBI-Agent" fragte Peter mit Blick auf Neals gefesselte Hände in seine Richtig. Dieser zuckte nur mit den Schultern.

„Hi Peter" lenkte da Neal die Aufmerksamkeit auf sich.

„Neal,... hmn..., schön dich zu sehen" begann Peter etwas gehemmt das Gespräch. Sein Blick schwenkte über Neals Gesicht zurück auf den Tisch zu Neals Händen .

„Peter, auch schön dich zu sehen. Das hätte ich jetzt echt nicht erwartet" lächelte Neal Peter an. Er ignorierte Peters Blick, denn nur zu gerne hätte er seine Hände unter dem Tisch versteckt. All zu sehr war ihm seine Gefangenschaft bewusst und wie sehr er Peter unterlegen war. Bei keinem seiner vergangen Verhöre, die von Peter oder sonst wem geführt worden war, war er sich als der schwächere Part vorgekommen. Immer war er der selbstbewusste Neal Caffrey gewesen, dem keinem etwas anhaben konnte.

Eine unangenehme Stille machte sich zwischen den beiden bereit bis sich Peter schliesslich räusperte. „Wie geht es dir?" brachte er endlich hinaus.

„Ich komm zu Recht, danke der Nachfrage" antwortete Neal, „aber du bist wohl kaum gekommen um mich das zu fragen!"

„Nein, du hast Recht. Meine Frau Elizabeth,.. ihr Bruder wohnt hier in der Nähe, er hat Geburtstag und wir sind zu Besuch" begann Peter.

„Ah" stellte Neal fest. Peter hatte den langen weg also doch nicht nur für ihn gemacht. Zur anfänglichen Freude mischte sich nun auch etwas Misstrauen.

„Und da es am Weg lag bin ich gekommen um dir zu danken! Du hattest recht die „Victory-Bond" im Nationalarchiv war eine Fälschung" brach es schliesslich aus Peter hervor.

„Echt!" tat Neal gespielt überrascht. „Und habt ihr herausgefunden wer es war?"

„Nein leider nicht, darum bin ich auch hier" Peter begann in seiner Aktentasche zu kramen und nahm eine Akte hervor.

„Darf ich?" fragte er den Wärter, der nickte und hielt Neal die Urkunde hin. „Wir kommen immer noch nicht weiter und ich dachte ich zeige sie dir einmal."

Neal konnte seine Begeisterung kaum verbergen.

„Das ist von Goya. Hmmn,..." Neal studierte sie Urkunde genau.

„Definitiv eine Fälschung, aber exquisit" bestaunte er sie.

„Wir haben es auch nur dank dir herausgefunden. Sobald also eine weiter auftauchen sollte, wissen wir das es eine Fälschung ist" bestätigte Peter.

Lächelnd blickte Neal zu Peter auf „Und wenn ihr Glück habt, erwischt ihr ihn dann!"

„Ja, wenn wir Glück haben. Bis jetzt gibt es aber noch keine Anzeichen, dass er überhaupt weiter Fälschungen angefertigt hat." erwiderte Peter resigniert.

Neal konnte seinen Blick kaum von dem Kunststück nehmen. „Weisst du was das Schlimmste am Kunst fälschen ist? Deine Arbeit wird von keinem gewürdigt!"

Im gleichen Moment schoss Neal einen Gedanken durch den Kopf.

„Peter hast du ein Vergrösserungsglas dabei?"

„Ja, ich dachte du möchtest sie vielleicht etwas näher ansehen." Peter kramte wieder in seiner Aktentasche und holte eine kleine Lupe hervor. Wieder schaute er zu dem Wärter in der Ecke und dieser gab mit einem Nicken sein Einverständnis. Er reichte sie Neal und der begann so gut wie es mit seinen gefesselten Händen ging die Urkunde zu erforschen.

Neal liess sich so viel Zeit, dass Peter schon ganz nervös begann auf seine Uhr zu gucken. Schliesslich legte Neal die Lupe zur Seite und begann Peter arrogant anzugrinsen.

„Was?" fragte Peter ungeduldig.

„Ich weiss wer der „Dutchman" ist" erwiderte Neal voller Enthusiasmus.

„Dann weih mich mal ein!"

„Curtis Hagen. Er ist einer der besten Kunstrestauratoren der Welt. Hat aber mit eigenen Bildern nie Erfolg gehabt. Seine Spezialität sind Goya-Restaurierungen. Darum geht es hier, er will sich mit der Urkunde etwas beweisen."

„Interessante Theorie. Hast du auch einen Beweis?" fragte Peter skeptisch.

„Er hat sie signiert!"

„Ich glaube eine Signatur unten in der Ecke wäre uns wohl aufgefallen."

„Sieh dir die Hose des spanischen Bauern an. Was siehst du da? Das sind die Initialen C.H."

Peter zog die Urkunde zu sich hin und begann die sie durch die Lupe genauer zu betrachten.

„Ich weiss nicht. Das kann auch Zufall sein." widersprach Peter Neal.

„Dieser „Victory-Bond" ist ein Meisterwerk. Ich hätte so was mit Sicherheit signiert. Ich hab das mit meinen Fälschungen auch gemacht." versuchte er Peter zu überzeugen.

„Wo?"

„Sieh dir einfach mal den Banksiegel unter polarisiertem Licht an."

„Das werde ich" Peter begann zu lächeln. Die Dreistigkeit von Caffrey amüsierte ihn immer wieder aufs Neue. „Curtis Hagen also. Ich werde ihn mal etwas genauer unter die Lupe nehmen."

Neal schaute ihn zufrieden an.

Mit einem Räuspern meldete sich der Wärter aus der Ecke und wies sie an, dass Caffreys Besuchszeit zu Ende war.

Es legte sich wieder eine Stille über den Raum. Diesmal durchbrach Neal sie als erster „Es war echt schön dich zu sehen, Peter!"

„Dich auch Neal. Danke nochmal!" Peter suchte seine Sachen zusammen und ging nach einem langen Blick auf Neal aus dem Raum.

„Machs gut" sagte er noch bevor er ihm den Rücken zu wandte.

Neal wurde zurück in seine Zelle gebracht wo er sich nachdenklich auf sein Bett niederliess. Eine grosse Leere machte sich in ihm breit. Er hatte sich echt gefreut Peter wieder zusehen. Zum ersten gestand er sich so richtig ein, dass er menschliche Nähe vermisste. Er war erst seit zwei Wochen in diesem Gefängnis und er wusste nicht wie er den Rest seiner Haftstrafe so isoliert überstehen sollte.


	6. 5 Kapitel

5. Kapitel

Neal's Einsamkeit wurde von Tag zu Tag grösser. In seiner Zelle, die er nur so selten verlassen durfte gab es so wenig zu tun. Er begann Kate noch stärker zu vermissen. Jeden menschlichen Kontakt, sei es nur die kurzen Worte, die er mit den Wärtern austauschte, waren ein Lichtblick; eine Abwechslung im immer gleichen eintönigen Tagesablauf. Um sechs Uhr dreissig ging das Licht an, zwischen sieben und halb sieben gab es Frühstück, zwischen zwölf und halb zwölf das Mittagsessen, zwischen sechs und halb sechs das Abendbrot und um zehn gingen die Lichter aus. Einmal pro Tag, meistens am frühen Nachmittag durfte er für eine Stunde aus seiner Zelle raus an die frische Luft. In einem gerade Mal zwanzig mal zwanzig Meter grossen umzäunten Hof konnte er ein paar Runden drehen. Doch er genoss die Stunde jedes Mal unglaublich. Es erinnerte ihn, auch wenn nur im entferntesten, an den Central Park. Er stellte sich vor wie er dort mit Kate picknickte oder mit Mozzie einen neuen Plan ausheckte. Der Ruf der Wärter, dass seine Zeit um sei, riss in jedes Mal aus seiner Träumerei und er ging brav zur Tür, die zurück ins Gefängnis führte, liess sich fesseln und zurück in seine Zelle begleiten.

Dieser war zwar grösser als in seinem alten Gefängnis, aber er musste sich auch dreiundzwanzig Stunden am Tag darin aufhalten. Er hatte ein Bett und ein kleinen Tisch mit Hocker, alles aus Beton, zu Verfügung. Die Einrichtung wurde komplementiert mit einer Standard Gefängnistoilette und seiner eigenen Dusche, die er soviel benutzen konnte wie er wollte. Das Beste an seiner neuen Zelle war jedoch das Fenster. Am Kopfende seines Bett war ein senkrechter Spalt von etwa zwanzig Zentimeter, der bis an die Decke reichte. Viel sehen konnte er zwar nicht: ein bisschen Wiese, dicke Mauern, Stacheldraht und den Himmel. Aber es gab ihm das Gefühl, dass die Welt draussen noch existierte. Oft sass er einfach auf seinem Bett, starrte hinaus und dachte nach.

Jede Woche durfte er sich zudem drei Bücher ausleihen; die Auswahl war nach Neal's Geschmack jedoch mehr als dürftig. Der durchschnittliche Intelligenzquotient hier drin konnte nach seiner Ansicht nicht all zu hoch sein. Er konzentrierte sich auf die wenigen Klassiker, die vorhanden waren. Die Zeit die er nicht mit Lesen verbrachte, vertrieb er sich mit Liegestützen und anderen sportlichen Übungen. Einmal pro Woche durfte er zudem auf Briefe hoffen. Aber es gab nur eine handvoll Leute, die überhaupt wussten wo er sich befand. Darum beschränkte sich seinen Kontakt nach draussen auf gerade Mal eine Person: Mozzie. Dieser würde ihn niemals besuchen kommen, worüber Neal auch froh war. Wer wollte schon so gesehen werden. Aber Post bekam er immer und zwar mit hoher Zuverlässigkeit, auch wenn es sich dabei nur um einen unbeschriebene Postkarte handelte. Neal fühlte sich dadurch etwas weniger einsam. Er wusste, dass die Briefe alle gelesen wurden und ihm im schlimmsten Fall sogar verweigert werden konnten. Doch Mozzie war der cleverste Mensch, den er kannte und sie hatten in den letzten vier Jahren genug Zeit gehabt, ihren todsicheren Verschlüsselungscode zu perfektionieren.

Neal verhielt sich wie ein Mustergefangener; was blieb ihm auch anderes übrig. Auf welchem Weg er auch dieses Gefängnis verlassen sollte, alle Wege führten nur an tadellosem Verhalten vorbei. Jede Sekunde dachte er daran, wie er aus diesem Gefängnis ausbrechen könnte. Er schmiedete Pläne und verwarf sie dann sogleich wieder. Solange er in Einzelhaft sass und nicht mehr vom Gefängnis zu sehen bekam, waren alle seine Pläne zu risikoreich. Er würde es nie nach draussen schaffen ohne zu wissen, wie der Weg von seiner Zelle oder dem Hof nach draussen aussah. Denn viel weiter war er bis jetzt nicht gekommen. Nur zwei Mal hatte er seinen Zellenblock verlassen dürfen; zu dem Besuchsraum mit Peter und zu einem anderen Raum, bei dem Neal nicht genau wusste, wo im Gefängnis dieser sich genau befand.

An seinem zweiten Tag war er dort hingeführt worden. In diesem war er vom Direktor des Gefängnisses, einem Gefängnisaufseher und einem ihm zugeteilten Sozialarbeiter in Empfang genommen worden. Ihm waren die Fesseln abgenommen worden und sie sassen zusammen an einem Tisch; er bekam sogar einen halb trinkbaren Kaffee. Wären da nicht die vergitterten Fenster und der Inhalt der Unterhaltung gewesen, Neal hätte gedacht er wäre an einem Kaffeeklatsch. Er hatte genau erklärt bekommen, wie seine nächsten vier Jahre hier ablaufen würden, vorausgesetzt er verhielt sich wie ein wahrer Musterknabe. In seinem alten Gefängnis hatte es nur wenige Regeln gegeben, an die sich Neal hatte halten müssen, um seine Zeit herum zu kriegen. Zusammengefasst einfach keinen Ärger machen oder sonst irgendwie auffallen und man hatte keine Probleme. Hier schien das alles ein wenig komplizierter zu werden. Zu seiner Erleichterung jedoch war die Einzelhaft nur für drei Monate vorgesehen, danach würde er verlegt werden; vorausgesetzt natürlich er hielt sich an die Regeln. Dort würde er sich alle Privilegien zuerst auch wieder verdienen müssen, doch wenn er sich vorbildlich verhalten würde, hätte er sogar die Möglichkeit zu malen oder seinen Schulabschluss nachzuholen. Wöchentlich hätte er ein Treffen mit seinem Sozialarbeiter Mr. Hayer, der ihn evaluieren würde. Das Wort evaluieren war nach Neal's Ansicht in diesem Gespräch ein bisschen zu viel vor gekommen, aber er zeigte sich von seiner besten Seite und versprach seine volle Kooperation. Er war sich sicher, dass er mit seinem Charme schnell alle auf seiner Seite haben würde und somit auch mehr Privilegien. Und dann war es nicht mehr weit bis er wieder draussen wäre. Das einzige Problem an seinem Plan war, dass er Zeit brauchte. Genau das, was er ihm Moment nicht hatte.

* * *

Neal hatte gerade sein Abendessen beendet und sein Tablett wie immer an der Tür zum abholden deponiert, als es an die Tür klopfte.

„Caffrey, an die Wand", kam da auch schon der bekannte Befehl.

Neal hob sich von seinem Bett und stellte sich mit dem Rücken an die der Tür gegenüberliegenden Wand. So hatten die Wärter ihn immer genau im Blickfeld, wenn die Türe geöffnet wurde.

„Alles in Ordnung bei dir?", fragte der Wärter, nachdem er die Türe geöffnet hatte.

„Ja, danke. Das Essen war gut", antwortete Neal wie immer artig. Und es stimmte, das Essen war verglichen mit seinem alten Gefängnis schon fast wie in einem Gourmetrestaurant und die Portionen waren immer genug gross.

Der Wärter bückte sich runter und nahm das Tablett auf.

„Hier, du hast noch einen Brief bekommen", er legte ihn auf den Boden neben der Tür. „Brauchst du sonst noch irgendetwas?"

„Nein, Danke", antwortete Neal wieder höflich. Das fragten sie immer. Neal genoss den kurzen Austausch zwar enorm, aber die Fragen waren immer die gleichen. Was sollte er schon brauchen. Alles was er haben durfte, hatte er schon in seiner Zelle. Nur manchmal fragten sie ihn nach einem Nachschlag, was Neal nie ablehnte. Das war aber auch schon alles. Jedes Mal dachte er sich etwas neues aus, auf was er die Frage beantworten könnte; Hammer und Meissel oder eine Laubsäge. Doch jedes Mal verliess ihn wieder den Mut, sobald er an der Wand stand und die dicke Betontüre sich öffnete. Es machte ihm jedes Mal wieder bewusst, wo er sich befand und der einzige Weg nach draussen diese Türe war. Nur in diesen Momenten und manchmal auch Nachts überkam ihn ein kurzer Moment von Panik, hier nie mehr hinauszukommen. Er wusste jedoch genau, dass der dies genau der Zweck dieser Einzelhaft war. Ihn einzuschüchtern und gefügig zu machen. Neal musste sich eingestehen, dass es auch bei ihm bis zu einem gewissen Mass funktionierte.

„Na dann wünsche ich dir eine gute Nacht", meinte der Wärter bevor er die Türe wieder schloss und Neal konnte laut hören wie das Schloss verriegelt wurde. Erst dann lief er schnell zur Tür und hob den Brief auf. Er war geöffnet wie immer. Das einzige was sich darin befand war ein Foto. Neal konnte es kaum fassen, es war ein Foto von Kate. Er drehte es um und hintendrauf stand ihn grossen Buchstaben:

„Ein Baum, der im Wald umfällt, macht anscheinend doch ein Geräusch."

Mozzie, dachte Neal sofort. Der gute alte Mozzie. Auf dem Bild war Kate zu sehen. Auf ihrer Schulter ruhte ein Hand mit einem seltsamen Ring an einem Finger, die sie fest zu halten schien. Sonst war kaum etwas zu erkennen.

„Kate, wo bist du?" flüsterte Neal leise vor sich hin. Er legte sich, immer noch das Foto anstarrend aufs Bett. Die Sehnsucht nach Kate übermannte ihn und für ein paar Sekunden liess er seinen Tränen freien Lauf. Dann wischte er sich wütend mit seinem Handrücken über die Augen. Entschlossen setzte er sich auf. Nun hatte er Gewissheit. Kate hatte ihn nicht aus freien Stücken verlassen, da war er sich todsicher. Der Mann mit dem Ring hatte seine Finger im Spiel.

* * *

Ein Anruf von Kate, hallte es in Neal's Kopf immer wider, als er ins Wärterbüro von seinem Zellenblock geführt wurde. Dort wurde er auch gleich auf einen Stuhl gesetzt und ein Telefonhörer wurde ihm ans Ohr gehalten. Nicht einmal diesen durfte er selber halten, dachte er genervt, bedankte sich aber trotzdem höflich.

„Kate", brachte er hastig hervor.

„Neal", kam Kates Stimme zurück und Neal konnte es kaum fassen, dass sie es wirklich war. Er hatte sich so nach ihr gesehnt. Nur schon ihre Stimme zu hören, liess sein Puls rasen. Doch seine Instinkte reagierten sofort und er fragte schnell:

„Kate, wo bist du?"

„Ich habe nicht viel Zeit", antwortete sie jedoch nur.

„Hi" erwiderte Neal da, der nun sein Herze reden liess.

„Hi" kam es zurück. Er konnte ihr Lächeln durch den Telefonhörer hören.

„Hör zu, du musst mir sagen wo du alles versteckt hast" Kate's Stimme war ernst und abweisend. Vom Lächeln von vorhin, war nichts mehr zu hören.

„Was?", gab Neal ungläubig zurück.

„Das Geld, die Bilder, die Aktien, alles!" schrie sie schon fast ihn den Hörer.

„Wieso?" fragte Neal ganz verwirrt! Er konnte es kaum fassen, dass Kate danach fragte. Sein Misstrauen war sofort geweckt.

„Er will etwas von dir, etwas das du geklaut und versteckt hast", erwiderte sie schon wieder etwas ruhiger und überlegter.

„Ich habe so vieles versteckt", antwortete er resigniert.

„Dann gib ihm eben alles! Wenn er bekommt was er will, lässt er mich zurückkommen."

„Wer ist der Kerl?", wollte Neal jedoch zuerst wissen.

„Das kann ich dir nicht sagen, dass ist zu gefährlich für dich", meinte sie.

„Gefährlich, wieso? Sag es mir!" Er war schon ihm Gefängnis. Was konnte ihm da gross schon noch passieren.

„Du kannst mir nur so helfen. Du hast mir immer gesagt ich soll dir vertrauen und jetzt musst du mir vertrauen! Ich möchte nach Hause kommen. Bitte sag mir wo du alles versteckt hast.", bettelte Kate weiter.

„Nein" gab Neal zurück. Er konnte ihrem Wunsch nicht nachkommen, auch wenn er sich das nur allzu sehr wünschte.

„Ich möchte nach Hause kommen."

„Nein, dass ist mein einziges Ass", blieb Neal jedoch hart.

„Ich liebe dich, aber es gibt keine andere Möglichkeit" Neal hörte wie die Verbindung unterbrochen wurde.

„Kate" versuchte er es noch einmal verzweifelt, da wurde ihm der Hörer auch schon weggenommen. Er versuchte sich zu wehren, irgendwie ans Telefon heran zukommen. Doch er hatte keine Chance.

„Neal, ganz ruhig", redete jemand auf ihn ein und schon liess er sich gefügig wegführen. Eine Welt war gerade zusammen gebrochen.

Zurück in seiner Zelle, begann er ruhelos herumzuwandern. In Neal machte sich eine grosse Enttäuschung breit. Kate würde ihn niemals verraten. Nein es konnte einfach nicht sein!


End file.
